Cleanliness Is Next To Sexiness
by Rainb0wNinja
Summary: The only way Levi would ever do it was in the shower. Somewhat of a PWP, but not really. Smexy and somewhat fluffy Riren.


Eren had been sleeping peacefully in his room/prison cell. That is until the sound of someone unlocking his cell door and sliding it open woke him up. He blinked, looking around blearily until he realized he wasn't alone, and that someone was standing at the end of his bed, staring intently at him. Despite the darkness he already knew who it was. Nobody else was that short and gave off a menacing aura. But why would Corporal Levi visit him so late at night?

"Corporal?" Eren asked, rubbing his eyes to make sure he was seeing right. "Is something wrong?"

"You're coming with me." Was his response, that unmistakable deep voice confirming Eren's suspicions. It also sent a shiver down his spine.

"Okay…but why?" Eren asked, yelping as he was suddenly being dragged out of bed. Since he clearly wasn't going to get an answer, he decided to just follow Levi to wherever they were going. They walked, went up some stairs, walked some more, went up_ more_ stairs, and then finally stopped in front of a door. Eren watched silently as Levi opened it, and then yelped again as he was yanked inside. As soon as the door closed Eren realized where they were.

"Sir…why did you bring me to your room?" Eren asked, trying to ignore his thumping heart. Being alone with Levi at night, in his room, was giving Eren some graphic ideas that almost made him blush. But Levi would never bring him here for that. Had he done something wrong? Levi did seem somewhat angry.

"Be quiet and follow me." Levi responded, walking through another door. This room was smaller and much darker. The only window in the room let in some light, but not nearly enough. Eren felt his skin prickle when that door closed as well. Now he was in a tight space with Levi. At night. Something was wrong here.

There was the strike of a match and then an oil lantern was being lit, followed by three more. It was then that Eren realized they were in a bathroom, more specifically Levi's. Eren looked at Levi with a confused expression, trying to ignore how good his Corporal looked in lowlight. The atmosphere was way too romantic. Seductive, even. Levi stared at him for a few seconds, the same bored expression ever present, until he finally sighed.

"Take off your clothes."

Eren was quiet for a whole ten seconds, gaping in shock at the man before him. Was he still dreaming? This had to be a dream. It was a dream, right? Levi would never ask this of him in reality. Only in Eren's perverted mind.

"Uh…what?" Was his smart reply, not being able to form an actual sentence.

"You heard me, Jeager, strip. Now. We're taking a shower." Levi repeated, becoming annoyed with how slow Eren was being. Granted, it was a lot to take in. "That's an order."

"B-but why?" Eren was becoming nervous now. Levi was dead serious, and he was torn between feeling excited or terrified. The words _we're_ and_ shower_ kept running through his head, threatening to make his nose bleed. He would get to see Levi naked!

"Because you've been watching me like a hawk for weeks now and I'm tired of watching you drool. It's disgusting. Since you want me so bad, we're going to do this right, and you're going to do everything I tell you. We're doing this my way." Levi explained, opening the shower door and turning the water on. Eren could only watch in awe as Levi began stripping, eyes taking in every exposed inch. "You're doing it again."

"S-sorry, Sir, but this is…unexpected." That was an understatement. "I…didn't know you noticed."

"It's impossible not to notice when someone's burning holes into your body with their eyes. I could literally feel you undressing me, Jeager. Now shut up and do as you're told." Levi said, crossing his arms and waiting for Eren to follow. The boy swallowed, eyes still travelling over his Corporal's toned body. He had never seen any part of the man before, and now he was suddenly seeing everything. Levi was well built despite his small size. Eren figured he would be since he was so strong. As his eyes roamed over the delicious v shape on Levi's lower stomach his eyes promptly bulged when he saw what lied south.

Eren decided it was best to just take off his clothes as quickly as possible before he passed out.

Levi watched him the entire time, making Eren want to squirm. Nobody had seen him naked before. The fact that Levi was the first made Eren extremely nervous. He wasn't as muscled as Levi since he was still growing. His body was more lanky and, in Eren's mind, awkward to look at. He just hoped Levi wasn't thinking the same thing. Once he was completely naked Levi stepped into the shower, giving Eren a look that clearly said 'get in here before I force you.'

"Sir…why the shower?" Eren had to ask, it was starting to bother him. The answer should have been obvious, but his mind was working overtime to process the fact that he was showering with his superior.

"Because you're filthy. Everything we're about to do is disgusting. The shower is the only place that I'll allow this." Levi said, grabbing a bar of soap and giving it to Eren. "Scrub yourself thoroughly, and you better do a good job. I've seen how you clean around here and it's pathetic."

"Yes, Sir." Eren complied, scrubbing himself over and over until he deemed it good enough. Levi continued to watch him, serious as ever, yet when Eren was done he sighed again. "Just as I thought, your personal hygiene sucks. I have to do everything, don't I?"

"I'm sorry, Sir, I…I thought I got everything." Eren replied, blushing furiously as his Corporal began viciously scrubbing him down until he was squeaky clean. Literally. If he rubbed his skin together it squeaked. Levi then did the same to himself before grabbing shampoo and pouring a generous amount into his silky black hair. He then did the same to Eren, getting way to close for comfort. Eren felt like the room was scalding hot but it was just the water. The two washed their hair, making sure to rinse thoroughly before Levi's attitude suddenly changed.

"Good. You're clean. Now, on your knees." Levi said, voice sounding authoritative. He was giving an order. Eren had no problem complying with it, knowing what would come next. His Corporal wasn't lying when he said Eren had been staring. He had been, because it was impossible not to. Levi was irresistible. However, when Levi handed him the soap once again, Eren had to hold back a groan. Levi really took cleanliness seriously. "Clean me, and do it right or you can forget about this."

"Yes Sir." Eren said, staring at Levi's flaccid cock before swallowing nervously and taking it into his hand. He rubbed the soap over the surface until it became sudsy, being vigorous but not too harsh. He pulled the skin back, washing around the head, before moving to the base where dark hairs awaited. He cleaned there, and then down to his balls, being just as gentle yet thorough as before. He paused, looking over his work, before returning to the shaft and doing it again. He paid close attention to the head, rubbing slow circles over the tip, fascinated with the way Levi slowly became hard. Eren decided to forgo the soap and instead began stroking Levi.

"Good. Now suck." Levi said, sounding as calm as ever. Eren nodded, wondering if he should wash the soap off or not. "Leave it. You need to wash your mouth anyways." Levi said, as if reading his mind. Eren stared at the fully erect member in front of him before carefully licking the tip. The soap didn't taste terrible, so he gradually took more into his mouth, licking the underside of Levi's cock as he went. He felt honored to even be doing this. Levi was letting him, so he needed to do a good job. He wanted Levi to praise him for this.

He fit as much of Levi in his mouth as possible before pulling back out, keeping his mouth tight as he did. Once the tip reached his lips he licked around the head before going back down, determined to take everything in this time. He gagged slightly, swallowing to control himself. Levi's hand gripped his hair, causing Eren to glance up curiously. Levi didn't look any different. Eren was determined to cause some sort of reaction. He swallowed again, bobbing his head up and down at a faster pace. He was getting used to the feeling now, and as he grew more comfortable, he used one hand to gently fondle the man's balls. The grip on his hair tightened.

"Is this your first time doing this, brat?" Levi asked, and Eren noticed the subtle change in his voice. It was slightly deeper and sounded strained. Eren merely nodded, wondering if it was obvious. He assumed it was, but he would get better. Practice makes perfect after all. He continued going faster, hands gripping Levi's taut ass to keep the pace steady. The raven haired man began bucking his hips into the sinfully delicious mouth sucking on him greedily, wondering how the hell some brat could make him feel this good. He should be mortified that a 15 year old was sucking him off. But Eren had caught his eye some time ago, and he would be lying if he said he didn't want this.

Levi sucked in a breath as Eren's tongue flicked a certain spot on the underside of his cockhead, thrusting even harder into his hot mouth. He was practically fucking the kid at this point, but was too enveloped in lust to care. Eren didn't seem to mind. He was looking up at Levi with the most seductive eyes Levi had ever seen. The dim light reflected in his unique colored eyes, enhancing the emotions that lied beneath.

"Fuck." Levi growled, abruptly pulling Eren up by the hair and slamming him into the wall. Eren was rock hard and had been since he started sucking off Levi. It pressed into Levi's stomach, hot and thick and leaking precum. Levi quickly grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeezed some over their bodies, watching as it dripped onto their erections. He rubbed against Eren, seeking out friction and drawing a moan from the boy. He went in to kiss Eren and then paused, scowling and wiping off some of the shampoo. He then stuck his fingers into Eren's mouth and rubbed the liquid around until he deemed it clean. He was about to pull them back out when Eren suddenly began sucking on them, tongue slipping between each digit. Levi's cock twitched against Eren's, gasping at how erotic Eren was being.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Levi asked, pulling out his fingers and replacing them with his tongue. They kissed fiercely, grinding against each other and hands sliding over every crevice. Levi grabbed Eren's ass and pulled the boy up, gasping as long legs instantly wrapped around his hips. He held Eren against the wall, not once breaking the kiss. One hand reached out and grabbed the shampoo again and poured some onto his other hand, enjoying the way Eren clung to him to stay up. Using the shampoo as lubricant he began gently fingering Eren, going slow at first until Eren was a moaning mess. He inserted another, and then a third, growing impatient and needy.

"C-Corporal, please, I'm ready!" Eren groaned, taking the bottle from Levi and pouring the rest onto Levi's throbbing cock. He had figured out that Levi really did have OCD. The man refused to do anything unless it was clean, which meant if he was going to enter Eren, he would want it to be clean. Levi actually groaned, entering Eren so fast the pain barely registered. His Corporal began thrusting hard and fast, like his life depended on it. Eren's back hit the wall, pain and pleasure mixing together. He loved watching Levi's face. Never had he seen the stoic man so expressive. Not that it was anything over the top, but the way his eyebrows furrowed together and he gasped for air was beyond sexy. Occasionally he would bite his lip and groan, a delicious sound that Eren would never forget.

"Shit!" Eren cried out as Levi hit something inside of him that had him seeing stars. He tightened around Levi's dick, drawing another groan, and gripped Levi's soft hair as the man fucked him. He felt something powerful building in his groin and began licking Levi's neck, tasting the water and soap. He bit down on Levi's shoulder and widened his eyes when the Corporal gasped, his hips stuttering in their steady pace. Did Levi perhaps like biting? He tried it again, a small nip on his collar bone, and this time Levi moaned. The sound almost had Eren coming.

"Fuck, kid, are you trying to kill me?" Levi asked in a breathless tone. Eren laughed at that, breaking off to moan when Levi thrust harder.

"Maybe." He replied, biting his Corporal's neck and shoulders, enjoying every sound he got in return. His nails scratched at Levi's strong back, leaving red marks behind. Levi seemed to like pain. His thrusts became brutal, the sound of skin slapping together filling the room along with their gasps and moans. Eren felt like he could lose it at any moment. "S-Sir, I'm going to come!"

"Not on me." Levi said, fixing Eren with a serious look. But Eren saw a hint of something else in those silver-blue eyes. The idea of coming into contact with anything dirty seemed to panic the man. "As soon as you feel yourself coming you tell me."

"Yes, Sir." Eren said, going back to nipping and licking Levi's neck. He didn't want to come first. He wanted to finish at the same time. So he bit and scratched and clenched around Levi until the man suddenly pulled out. Eren stood and gripped the man's shaking shoulders as they both came, watching the white substance slip down the drain. Levi groaned, eyes clenched shut as his orgasm ripped through his body, leaving him breathless and tired. Once the waves of blinding pleasure subsided Eren pulled him close, gently stroking the older man's hair. Levi reached behind him to turn off the water, blinking tiredly at Eren who smiled in return. They wordlessly left the shower and dried off, walking into the bedroom wearing only towels. Levi collapsed in his bed, one eye opening when Eren didn't follow.

"Sir…do I have to return to my room now?" Eren asked, feeling somewhat sad that it was over. He highly doubted Levi wanted anything more out of this, but he wasn't sure. It was still surprising Levi had even let this happen.

"Do I look like I'm going back down there to let you in?" Levi asked, closing his eye once again. "Get over here, Eren, before I change my mind."

At hearing the use of his first name, Eren grinned, happily joining his Corporal in bed. He let Levi pull the covers over them and reposition their bodies so Eren was holding Levi's smaller form. Eren never would have guessed Levi liked to cuddle. It gave him hope that maybe, just maybe, they could become something more.

"Thank you, Sir, for everything." Eren said, nuzzling Levi's dark hair. He felt the man shudder next to him, the movement barely there.

"Don't thank me, brat, just don't let me catch you staring, or else I'll have to do it again." Levi replied, sounding like he was on the verge of sleep. Eren had to think about what the Corporal had just said. It sounded like a threat, but really it wasn't. Eren somehow got the feeling Levi was telling him to do it again.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Unbeknownst to Eren, Levi smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Meh, this is what happens when I stay up late to write something. Whatever.<strong>


End file.
